


Day and Night Make Merry

by fififolle



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Food Porn, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason brings molasses home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and Night Make Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo prompt: food porn.

~

“Pythagoras! Come and see what what I've got!” Jason closed the door behind him and went to the table, putting down the loaves of bread and the tiny clay pot before he took off his breastplate. It had been hot and humid in the marketplace, and it was nice to be home.

“What is it?” asked Pythagoras, who had wandered over, no doubt leaving some triangles behind.

“I have no idea.”

Pythagoras smiled fondly at him, in that way that made Jason feel half-homesick because he knew that Pythagoras knew that there were a _lot_ of things that Jason didn't know about in Atlantis. “Let me see.”

Jason gave him the little pot. “Siduri gave it to me. You know, the lady who sells the wine. She said it was 'good for body and soul'.”

Pythagoras had peeled off the cloth covering the pot and looked inside, then sniffed it. A grin spread across his face. “It's molasses! Oh, Jason, she must really like you.” His grin faded a little, and he blinked, then looked away hurriedly.

“I'm not interested in _Siduri_ ,” Jason said with feeling. “What do we do with molasses? Is it like treacle?” He took back the pot and sniffed. A wonderful rich, sweet, almost chocolatey aroma hit his nostrils. “Wow. That smells good.”

Pythagoras ripped a piece of bread off a loaf and dipped it in the pot. “Here. Try it. What's treacle?”

Jason was too busy to answer as he opened his mouth and let Pythagoras pop the bit of bread coated in the sticky black goo in his mouth. It tasted even better than it smelled. “Mmm. Oh that is good. Better than treacle. You're right, maybe Siduri does like me.”

“Everybody likes you,” muttered Pythagoras, dipping another bit of bread in the molasses and chewing it with a grumpy expression on his face.

Jason hated it when Pythagoras made it so obvious he was jealous and grumpy, but wouldn't tell Jason that he liked him. Because he was sure he did. The only problem was, Jason had no idea if being gay was even allowed here in Atlantis, and there was no way he was going to jeopardise the roof over his head and the best friendship he had ever had, just because he wanted to kiss Pythagoras. And how weird was that? If his maths teacher could see him now...

“Should we save some for Hercules?” Pythagoras mused, as they sat side by side at the table and continued to dip bread in the pot and eat the fresh, sticky morsels.

Jason shrugged. “Maybe a bit. It would be bad for him, anyway.”

“True,” Pythagoras mumbled around a mouthful of molasses. “You're got a little -” He gestured with a finger to his own cheek, leaning closer to Jason and peering at him, his eyes wide.

“Oh!” Jason smiled self-consciously and wiped at his cheek, feeling the stickiness there. “Thanks.”

Pythagoras licked his lips and leaned closer. “You didn't get it all. Let me...” He reached out and wiped his thumb over the corner of Jason's mouth.

Jason froze, the feel of Pythagoras touching him giving him tingles all over. “Did you get it?” he breathed.

Pythagoras brought his thumb back to his mouth and sucked off the molasses. “Almost,” he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Jason could feel the electricity between them, and how would he explain _that_? “Don't want to waste good molasses. Maybe you should...” He licked his lips and leaned closer, offering his cheek to Pythagoras.

Pythagoras took the hint and leaned forward, licking the smudge of molasses from Jason's face. 

Jason heard him whimper, and he dipped his finger in the pot of molasses and smeared it over his bottom lip, then used his tongue to lick his finger. “Oops.”

Pythagoras dived at him and practically devoured Jason's bottom lip. Jason kissed him back, grabbing him by his bony shoulders and pulling him onto his lap. Pythagoras pushed eagerly onto him, his hands around Jason's face, pressing him back into the chair and sucking and licking at his mouth.

Jason was hard now, moaning every time Pythagoras' hand rubbed his tunic over his nipple. Yes, this was what he had wanted for what felt like forever. The taste and feel of Pythagoras was almost overwhelming. He needed... He got up off the chair, carrying Pythagoras who clung around his waist, and he staggered somewhat unsteadily to the bed, still kissing Pythagoras hungrily.

He lowered Pythagoras to the bed and crawled over him, drinking in the sight of Pythagoras with his kiss-swollen lips and lust-wide eyes. “By the gods, Pythagoras, _you_ are everything I want. Since the first moment I saw you. You do know that?”

Pythgoras looked suddenly surprised. “Really?”

Jason smirked, and guided Pythagoras' hand to feel his hard cock through the linen. “This is not because of the molasses, is it?”

Pythagoras gasped, and rubbed obediently, writhing himself. “Probably not?”

“The molasses was good, though,” Jason teased, and pressed himself down on Pythagoras, bringing their groins together. He kissed away Pythagoras' soft cry.

They rocked together perfectly, just hard enough so that Jason felt he might come at any moment, but gently so that Pythagoras could keep kissing him, touching him, his fingers skimming under his tunic and making shivers run down his spine. 

“Jason...” Pythagoras eyes widened and his fingers gripped around Jason's waist. “I am near.”

“Come for me.” Jason thrust again, and kissed Pythagoras firmly, the last trace of sweetness gone as ecstasy coursed through them both.

They lay panting and tangled together, a big dopey grin on Pythagoras' face. Jason nuzzled his neck and closed his eyes.

“Hercules will wonder why we are doing washing today,” Pythagoras said, sounding only amused.

“We can tell him we got molasses on our tunics,” Jason mumbled into Pythagoras' ear.

“He will know.”

“I don't care. And neither will he.”

Pythagoras chuckled. “No. Me either.”

~


End file.
